


Balls to the Wall

by lickylewd



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Bottom Galo Thymos, Canon-Typical Violence, Come Eating, Crying, Dom/sub, Extremely Dubious Consent, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Break, Multi, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Spanking, Spit Kink, Stuck in a wall, Top Lio Fotia, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lickylewd/pseuds/lickylewd
Summary: When Galo had confronted the Mad Burnish, he definitely hadn’t expected this outcome.Especially not the part where he was halfway through a wall.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis/Galo Thymos
Comments: 7
Kudos: 233





	Balls to the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> please mind the tags! this is entirely self-indulgent and pretty ooc so take it with a grain of salt too! this is just a reminder that galo is Just a Hole! :)  
> oh also i kinda ran with the idea that burnish can harden their flames at will, like when creating their armor and weapons and whatnot, to create an obsidian/onyx looking stone(??). idk if that's canon but i used it a lot in this and felt it should be explained

When Galo had confronted the Mad Burnish, he definitely hadn’t expected this outcome.

It was originally just another rescue mission for Burning Rescue- until Galo had met _them_. Three Burnish, all in their armor made of hardened flame that shimmered and reflected like onyx. Galo surely wasn’t going to let himself get defeated by these Burnish, not with his burning firefighter’s soul- he was determined to succeed.

The fight between them had started Galo’s favor, but it quickly spiralled out of control as he had to resort to using his matoi gear. He was able to grapple for the upper hand for a few hits, but he could feel himself slipping. Fewer and fewer hits landed as the three Burnish began to understand his fighting style, predicting his motions and attacks. The one on the motorcycle (“Blue”, Galo had named him) got a solid burst of flame on Galo’s gear, ripping off one of the arms.

In retaliation, Galo got a nice jab in with his matoi tech, smashing one of the Burnish’s face armor.

A beautiful, delicate face appeared from the shattered plate, surrounded by a halo of soft, pale green hair.

Galo was taken aback by just how gorgeous this person was… and suddenly took a large hit as a consequence of his inattentiveness. His matoi gear just wasn’t at the same level as their armor. It wasn’t made for fighting, it was made for search and rescue- it could only take so many hits before failing.

And fail it did, as the largest of the three Burnish (“Red”) grabbed him by his matoi and threw him at the building, crashing him into the nearest wall.

He flew out of his suit, slamming into something solid and falling limp. This wasn’t good. He didn’t even have his ice pellet gun, much less his matoi.

Oh, and now he was halfway through a wall.

Could a burning soul really get him out of this one?

No, he wagered, as he laughed loudly to compensate for the fact that he might be killed in the next minute. His laugh died weakly in the dark, empty office space.

“Looks like you guys really got me, huh!” Galo shouted out, faux confidence oozing out of him in buckets.

He squirmed a bit, using whatever strength he had left in an attempt to push himself out of the wall. He could barely touch the floor below him. 

A rumble of debris falling to his left made him freeze his movements. Were the three Burnish… _searching_ for him? He had to escape, had to get out… No matter how much he struggled, the wall around him wouldn’t budge.

He wasn’t even sure if he _should_ want it to budge, it could collapse however many floors were above him, and if the rest of the building below wasn’t structurally sound…

Galo couldn’t do anything. _Anything._

A shiver went through his body as he realized this, but he was comforted by the fact that his team was somewhere below, and sooner or later they’d get him.

Another crash reverberated around Galo- closer this time. Would his friends find him before the Burnish?

An unfamiliar chuckle behind him dashed all of his hopes.

“Boss, we found him,” one of the Burnish called out as the other continued to giggle. “Look at how he got stuck! Amazing!” the other yelled out gleefully, supposedly to the attention of their “Boss”.

From what Galo could tell, neither of the voices seemed like the correct fit for the one Burnish he was able to get a look at, so…

That pretty one was the leader?

He wasn’t able to ponder long as a hand roughly clapped his lower back. A squawk escaped Galo, and he quickly attempted to cover it up with a loud guffaw.

“H-hey there,” he shouted into the empty room, hoping the two on the other side of the wall would hear. “I know we have our differences, but could you pull me outta here? We should fight man to man!”

His words fell on deaf ears as another hand touched him, this one marginally smaller than the first. Red must be the first hand, based on the size of the Burnish armor before, and Blue… was the hand trailing up his leg, over his pants.

Galo’s gloved fingers scrabbled over the wall in panic as the two behind his began to touch him. What were they doing? They were just moving their hands over his pants… were they patting him down?

“He’s clear, Boss!” One shouted out.

“Good. Have fun,” a soft but stoic voice responded. That had to be him… that had to be the Burnish, Galo had seen.

Wait, “have fun”?

“What does that me-” Galo yelped before he could finish, as a large hand suddenly groped his ass. They weren’t gonna… they couldn’t… 

“Hey guys, I don’t have my gun… you can escape now!” He desperately called out, but again he was ignored.

More hands slid over his back and legs, before the smaller set began fumbling around with his belt. The leather belt slid off his hips, hitting the ground with a thump. Soon, the small hands swept over his front, from his belly button down to the zipper of his pants.

“Please-”

With quick work, his pants were undone, and pulled down. To show his bare ass.

“He… he went _commando_?” one of the Burnish choked out before the two broke into laughter.

Galo tried to cover himself with his legs, squeezing them together in embarrassment, thick thighs flexing to cover up his flaccid cock. He banged on the wall with his fists, but he was completely helpless. His friends were coming soon, right? Right?

“Hey now,” a Burnish cooed, “Show us what you got!”

The two near him spread his legs apart, prying him open to the cool air outside. He could feel the breeze pass over his exposed half, and tears sprung into his eyes. This wasn’t happening.

Oh, but it was- the Boss spoke up, a predatory grin clear in his tone.

“Perfect.”

The two Burnish lackeys began to stroke his body again, keeping his legs spread. Oh god, the Boss was watching this, wasn’t he? Was he watching as Galo’s cock began to engorge as it hung below him? Was he looking at the way Galo’s skin broke out into goosebumps as the two Burnish began to lay kisses over his skin?

Galo cried out again as Red and Blue licked, bit, kissed all over his skin, moving around his fattened cock. The two Burnish dragged their tongues up and down his skin, licking up the sweat and smoke sticking to his golden skin. Lips trailed the lines of his muscles, nipping at random intervals to leave a scattering of red-blue bruises all over his lower half.

“Boys, don’t you think you’re being a bit cruel? Meis, the front, and Gueira, the back,” the Boss ordered, and with quick movement the two moved into position.

Ah, so the smaller one was Meis, Galo’s mind fed him in a moment of clarity, following the movement of their hands. Then a hot mouth closed over the head of his cock, engulfing it in a sultry flame. Meis must’ve been sitting up against the wall in order to suck off Galo.

A whine ripped out of Galo’s throat as a heated tongue laved over the glans of his cock. Meis then moved his mouth down the shaft, littering kisses over Galo’s length and balls. The firefighter shivered, hating that he loved the attention his dick was getting.

The clever tongue moved back up, wrapping once more around Galo’s head before his entire cock was enveloped in that sloppy heat. Saliva coated his length as Meis bobbed his head, choking only when he attempted to take the entire thing at once.

Galo was nearly in a trance as he received his first blowjob. Listen, being a firefighter was a very demanding job and it wasn’t his fault that he was just on call often and-

The hands spreading his asscheeks apart brought him back to reality. Galo shouted and kicked out behind him, but the two Burnish seemed to have expected his reaction. They quickly grabbed his legs once more, manhandling them into the correct position. When their hands left his legs, Galo expected to be able to move them once more, but no- they were pinned to the ground.

What he didn’t know was that Meis and Guiera had hardened their flames, much like with their armor, to keep Galo’s legs spread.

Again, Guiera grabbed his ass and opened him for their Boss to see, before moving in and-

Oh. Oh _wow_.

A tongue quickly ran up from his perineum over his hole, and _oh_ was that a new feeling.

Galo’s eyes were squeezed shut as the two Burnish began licking his most private areas, Gueira dipping his tongue into Galo’s asshole while Meis jerked his cock and sucked on the head. Galo was subject to whatever the two desired, from Gueira spitting on his asshole and nipping his rim to Meis sucking a ball into his mouth and slurping around it obscenely.

Gueira began to finger him, hole loosened from his tongue, adding fingers as Galo’s insides adjusted for their girth. Meis left hickies all over his thighs and stomach and took all of Galo’s cock in his mouth, nestling his nose in blue pubic hair. It was lewd, dirty, and felt _amazing_.

Soft moans and gasps kept escaping Galo as he climbed closer and closer to his climax. It was just so much, _too much_ , Galo had never felt anything like this before, he couldn’t tell how long this had been going for, his voice was getting louder and needier and-

“Boys. Off,” the Boss instructed the two Burnish, who immediately followed orders. Galo whined out, bouncing a little to get whatever friction possible to finish, but it was no use.

The way his butt jiggled was a perk to his viewers, though.

Galo shouldn’t have been getting off on this, but he couldn’t help himself.

A sharp spank made Galo cry out once more to the empty office. There was a pause, a moment of bated breath, before another smack was laid out. And then another, and another, alternating in place and strength but never too much. A hand kept hitting him, staining the skin a deep red by the time they finished. The firefighter was nearly crying by the time the hand stopped to rub the flushed skin, almost in a soothing way.

He didn’t recognize the petite hand, so it must’ve been… the Boss.

“Please, please, I-I’m just a volunteer firefighter, doing this won’t-” another sudden hit on his ass made that plea cut short. Galo hiccuped, tears and snot dripping down his face messily. He was prepared to fight fires and save people, not _this_.

The Boss’ hands spread him once more, fingers touching his rim.

“Good job not breaking him, Gueira.”

“Hope you expected that, Boss,” Gueira laughed out.

Galo’s cock beaded with precum, which Meis took notice of and licked it up. Galo couldn’t help but buck his hips again, needing to put his dick back into that warm, wet maw.

“Now, now, mister ‘burning soul’,” the Boss cooed mockingly, “you’ll be able to finish, just be patient for me.”

Fingers pushed inside of Galo as the Boss continued talking.

“We just wanted to blow off some steam, so to say. And let’s also say, that when we saw your delicious ass stuck here, well we just had to take that opportunity.”

The fingers twisted inside him, curling and scissoring and caressing his insides. Galo succumbed to the feeling, whining to the room as he squirmed.

“We’ll take care of you, don’t worry. Don’t wanna hurt our favorite firefighter,” the Boss finished, pulling out his fingers and patting Galo’s reddened ass cheeks with his free hand. The Boss continued, “Okay, boys, you earned it. Meis first.”

Gueira, Galo assumed, groaned in frustration.

The Boss did not respond, and Galo felt shuffling around his lower half. He wished he could be ignorant and not know what was going to happen, but the hands gripping his hips and the hot length rubbing against his ass told him everything he needed to know.

A scalding hot cock slid right over his hole, the round head dipping against his rim with every pass as his asscheeks were fucked. Galo shouted out to the Burnish once more in distress, “Please, please, no!”

But it was no use as Meis began to push into the firefighter, only using slight pressure and his thumb to guide his cock into Galo’s heat. He didn’t wanna hurt Galo, in fact he really wanted both of them to enjoy this. It’s impossible to get off if your partner isn’t into it.

And oh, was Galo’s body into it. His mind was racing a million thoughts per second but his body knew exactly what it wanted, and it was winning over Galo’s mind. Especially when his cock was a deep red and drooling precum from the edging he had received earlier.

Meis was slow to bottom out in Galo, and by the time he was fully sheathed in the other man, Galo was panting and attempting to thrust back on the length inside him to take more.

“Greedy, greedy!” Gueira giggled mockingly, patting Galo’s butt. “We’ll take care of you, don’t worry!”

And with that, Meis pulled out and thrust back in, just hard enough to move but not to tear Galo’s rim. After all, they only used spit as lube, and while that worked in fanfiction, it was actually a pretty garbage alternative for real lube. They had to work slow, open him up- the Burnish didn’t want their cute firefighter fuckhole getting hurt.

Galo’s punched out breaths soon transformed into soft moans and other sweet noises. His brain was basically turned off as Meis began to fuck into him more earnestly, picking up speed and gripping Galo’s tiny waist as leverage.

Meis soon joined Galo in little cries as, unbeknownst to Galo, Gueira plucked at Meis’ nipples. The Burnish knew each other’s bodies incredibly well from years of hiding and travelling and an unspoken relationship. Gueria knew just how to get Meis right to the edge.

Hips stuttering and losing rhythm, Meis pounded into Galo messily. Tan skin became even more bruised with vice-like fingers. The Burnish could feel every ripple and squeeze of Galo’s ass, and it was just too much for Meis to handle. He released one hand from Galo’s waist, grabbing Gueira and pulling him in for a wild kiss. It was all teeth and tongue and it was just what Meis needed to...

With a noisy wail, Meis came into the firefighter, pumping a hot load of cum into the firefighter’s hole. Guiera’s fingers quickly circled around Galo’s cock to keep him from cumming as well. Another groan was heard through the wall, but neither Burnish responded.

When he pulled out, Meis’ cum quickly followed suit and began to drip out on the ground. Galo could feel the slimy cum leak out of him, and he shivered, whether in disgust or anticipation, he was unsure.

He wasn’t able to think much on the topic, however, as he felt another bulbed head push at his puffy rim. This time, the cock slid inside him much easier due to the combination of spit and cum already in Galo, but its owner took that a little _too_ in stride.

The thrusts became erratic quickly, hip bones connecting with Galo’s plump ass and forming even more bruises on Galo’s now sweaty skin. Gueira was already high-strung as all the action on Galo’s muscular body had made him excited and ready to put his cum right next to Meis’.

The cock inside Galo now wasn’t much bigger than the one before, but he still felt the burn of the stretch as his insides were once more assaulted by a stranger’s dick.

Galo once more braced himself as what he assumed was Gueira’s cock dragged over his prostate, making his legs twitch in overstimulation. He was so close to the edge again, so close to just letting go, his face was flushed, tear tracks down his cheeks, throat hoarse from moaning.

“Hold on,” Guiera spoke through gritted teeth as he slammed into Galo, faster, harder. “Gotta wait for Boss…” With this he wrapped his fingers around Galo’s red and leaking cock again to keep him from cumming.

Galo sobbed into the dark room, crying out for anyone to just hear him, just respond to his pleas and tears once. Instead, he received a hot rush of cum inside him, coating his walls once more with milky white.

However, this time, Gueira didn’t move to leave his body- he kept his cock inside Galo like a plug, despite it already softening. It held all that messy slick inside Galo, mixing him up inside just like his emotions.

Because, if Galo didn’t lie to himself, if he ignored the whole context of the situation…

This felt _good_.

Even though Gueira’s hand was still tightly wrapped around Galo’s cock, he came wildly, body jerking and spasming. His cum painted the wall, he was still stuck in as he pumped load after load until it was just dripping onto the ground. He garbled out moans throughout the entire thing, but as soon as he had finished, he cut off.

It almost felt like time had frozen, as not a single hair moved between the four of them. Heat was pooling on Galo’s cheeks as he realized what he had done- how _embarrassing_ it was. Here he was, being _used_ by some Mad Burnish defectives, and getting off on it?! He shoved his hands into his face in humiliation as the three men on the other side of the wall said nothing.

After a beat, the Boss spoke.

“Guiera, be careful.”

A sudden booming noise echoed throughout the room Galo was half-in, and before he knew it he was being yanked roughly out of the wall and onto the floor, lying in rubble and dust. He dazedly looked up at the sky, until two concerned faces appeared over him.

“Boss, he’s a little conked out…” The one Galo recognized as Meis said with a concerned look on his face. His navy hair created a curtain as he looked down on Galo, and his thin stature was pretty nice to look at, Galo’s mind offered.

“Yeah, he’s a bit roughed up too,” The other Burnish stated, fluffy red hair distracting Galo from Meis. That must be Gueira. A little wider than Meis, a few more leather accessories…

Wait, if these two were Meis and Gueira… then that must mean…

Galo tilted his head up more to look up at _him_.

That lovely face from before reappeared, surrounded by that pale green fluff. Galo recognized the Boss immediately from the fight before, but his outfit had changed. His bottom half had remained that black hardened flame that gleamed iridescent in the light and tapered down to sharp points at his feet. His top was open to the air, the black t-shirt he was wearing damp with sweat from the previous fight.

He was gorgeous even upside down, Galo dazedly thought, before reality hit him. He jolted up, but before he could even hatch an escape plan, the blade-like point of the Boss’ foot pressed against his throat. He froze.

“What is your name?” asked the Boss, staring down at Galo. Goosebumps erupted over his entirely nude body, save his arm sleeve, gloves, and boots. He was utterly powerless.

“Galo, Galo Thymos,” he spoke softly, uncharacteristic for the loud firefighter.

“Well, Galo. I’m Lio Fotia, leader of the Mad Burnish. I’ve taken quite a liking to you.”

_The leader of the Mad Burnish?_

Lio’s eyes trailed over Galo’s body, humiliation making Galo attempt to cover what he could with his gloved hands. Immediately, his hands and feet were once again pinned to the ground with hardened flames.

The firefighter gritted his teeth, giving his trademark smile, albeit shakily.

“Well, thanks for saving me from that wall, but I gotta- I mean, I need to go, Boss of the Burnish,” Galo stuttered out, struggling in his bonds. He could feel the cum begin to drip out of his ass once more.

What’s worse, he could feel Meis and Guiera tracking the trickle with their heavy stares.

An amused chuckle brought Galo’s attention back to the man above him.

“I’m Lio Fotia- not ‘Boss of the Burnish’. Memorize it, Galo Thymos.”

Galo nodded jerkily, refusing to admit to himself that he got a little shiver when Lio said his name.

“Furthermore, you still haven’t had my cock, are you sure you want to leave?” Lio asked, moving his foot away from Galo’s throat. The leader then nodded at the other two Burnish, who released the bonds pinning Galo to the ground. Lio walked away, back to his _throne_ he apparently had been sitting in while the other two had… yeah.

Galo was confused, to say the least. Of course he wanted to leave, he had been begging the entire time for it to stop. He sat up, and when neither Gueira or Meis made a move to stop him, he turned to look at Lio Fotia.

His eyes immediately caught on the fat dick protruding from Lio’s armor. It was black and shiny, made of the hardened flames, and much bigger than the other two Burnish’s cocks. It even twitched in interest as Galo stared at it, almost as if it really was Lio’s.

With a sharp turn of his head, Galo looked back to Meis and Gueira, who gazed at him in interest. He needed to collect his thoughts.

Galo had _liked_ what Meis and Gueira had done to him. They had prepared him well, opened him up nicely, got him used to their cocks, made him cum even with Gueira’s attempt to edge him… He had cum from the two, and now...

He didn’t want to leave, Galo decided. He had to have Lio inside him.

Body twisting to look at Lio’s face, Galo made up his mind and began to crawl to Lio. He couldn’t give a single damn about the rocks and other rubble embedding into his knees, Galo’s burning soul had decided on this and nothing could sway him. Not the chill of the air, not his bare skin being cut up on the ground, not the smoke still hiding them from the world… nothing.

When he reached Lio’s throne, Galo draped himself over Lio’s knees. Gueira and Meis looked at Galo in surprise, but the leader of the Burnish looked _expectant_. Like Galo was his prey, and Lio was a smug wolf about to have his meal.

Sapphire blues swept over Lio’s form until they met an iridescent purple.

“Please, Lio Fotia…” Galo’s voice wavered, “I need you.”

Lio’s face did not shift as he hauled Galo up onto his lap with surprising strength. The firefighter went tense as he was moved, but when he settled, he was straddling Lio’s lap. Galo’s arms were gently placed around the frail neck, almost in complete contrast to the massive black cock pressing against his ass.

A gentle kiss to Galo’s throat brought his attention away from the thick length against his ass to the man in front of him. There was a soft nip of teeth before a tongue laved over his carotid artery, following the line to his jaw to suck and kiss there. Galo melted under the attention, despite feeling so exposed and raw.

The smallest of whimpers behind Galo made him turn in Lio’s lap to investigate, only to find Gueira and Meis sloppily kissing on the ground. Meis’ hand was raked through Gueira’s unruly maroon hair, their bodies sliding together in a way that had been perfected over many, many years.

The firefighter’s gaze shifted away from the two, drifting down to the cock insistently pressing up against him. The heat from it soaked into his skin, and he couldn’t keep himself from rolling his hips down experimentally. Lio groaned softly at the movement, his voice sending more shivers down Galo’s spine.

“Sit on it,” Lio demanded, his voice strong and unwavering.

“I-I don’t,” Galo hiccuped, “I don’t know how…”

With a curt nod, Lio took control, pushing Galo to turn him around in his lap. The firefighter now faced the other two men again, face flushing once more at the reminder that he had no protection from the world other than the smoke billowing around them.

A hoarse moan ripped from Guiera’s throat as Meis ate him out, tongue drawing a hot strip over his hole before diving in deeper. That was enough of a sight to get Galo back into his headspace- as was the feeling of the fat head of the cock now pressing at his hole.

It really was _massive _, in every sense of the word.__

__And Galo wanted all of it inside him._ _

__With a desperate whine, Galo pressed down a bit to try to fit more of that dick inside him, but Lio’s firm grip on his hips stopped him._ _

__“Thought you didn’t know how to do it,” the blonde commented sardonically, making Galo sputter for a moment._ _

__“If you’re so desperate though…” Lio trailed off, leaving Galo confused._ _

__Until Lio pulled him down onto his cock, completely and utterly filling Galo’s hole and forcing all the air out of him with a choked moan. If Galo thought he was ruined before, he was absolutely wrong. This, _this_ was what it felt like to be destroyed in the best way possible._ _

__Galo’s body was wracked by shivers and pleasure as he adjusted to the huge _thing_ inside him. His hands were firmly planted on Lio’s thighs, hoping for just a semblance of stability as his mind and body were messed up._ _

__“You okay, Galo Thymos?” Lio asked smugly, his voice directly in Galo’s ear making another wave of goosebumps run over his body. Galo couldn’t even form words at the moment, opting for a loud moan and a nod. Lio grinned wider- he had finally caught his prey._ _

__“How do you want me to fuck you, Galo Thymos? Like them?” Lio’s question brought attention back to Meis and Guiera, who were now loudly fucking with Meis pushing Gueira’s face into the ground as he fucked him._ _

__Galo was entranced by the two below him. Lio grabbed his jaw roughly and spoke again in his ear, holding his head in place._ _

__“You like watching them, Galo? Like seeing Meis fuck Guiera, with the cock that was just in you? You want me to pound into you, use you, like they did when you were stuck?”_ _

__Only a soft whimper bubbled out of Galo._ _

__Lio continued talking._ _

__“You didn’t want this before, but now your slutty hole is just begging for me to move, huh? Want me to ruin you for everyone else, claim you, make you mine? How about you try begging with that mouth, Galo Thymos? Try asking nicely for me to move.”_ _

__A whine dropped from Galo, who wiggled pitifully on the black cock spearing deep inside him. His firefighter soul couldn’t withstand this heat, couldn’t survive under the pressure._ _

__“P-please…” Galo’s voice broke. “Please use me…”_ _

__“Like this?” With a smirk, Lio rolled his hips up roughly, stuffing more of his fat cock into Galo’s hole. An unfiltered cry left Galo, and it soon turned into small gasps and whines as Lio bounced him on the length destroying his insides. Galo’s blunt nails dug into whatever skin he could find, decorating Lio’s skin with pink lines and crescents._ _

__Lio continued pumping into Galo, his hands tightening around Galo’s slim waist as he spoke._ _

__“What do you want, Galo Thymos? Tell me.”_ _

__Another whine left Galo as he was brutally fucked. “Plea-! Please, Lio…! Wanna cum…!” Galo’s cock bounced pitifully as he was used, wildly dripping precum over Lio’s thighs. His whines and moans caught the attention of Meis and Gueira, who moved closer and rested at the ground below Lio’s throne._ _

__“Boss~” Gueira whined, touching the blonde’s armoured foot almost religiously. Lio huffed, rolling his hips once more to make Galo sob._ _

__“Gueira, touch him. Make him cry some more.”_ _

__Gueira nodded and immediately dove in, slobbering all over Galo’s dripping dick, licking up the sensitive vein on the underside. Galo shrieked, twisting on the cock inside of him to avoid the oversensitivity._ _

__“Ah, ah- Galo Thymos, look here,” Lio crooned, grabbing the firefighter’s jaw and turning his head. Galo moaned in his face, hips stuttering as Gueira continued to drool over his cock.  
Lio leaned in, kissing Galo wildly and sucking on his tongue. When the two pulled apart, Lio spit in Galo’s open, panting mouth, the glob of white immediately sliding to the back of Galo’s palate. The firefighter choked, tempted to spit the saliva in his mouth out._ _

__“Swallow, Galo Thymos.”_ _

__He gulped. Lio’s saliva was like a drug, turning Galo into someone, _something_ he didn’t recognize._ _

__“Good boy.”_ _

__Gueira gasped as he was suddenly filled again, Meis hastily tying his hair in a messy bun as he slammed into the man below him. Forceful thrusts pushed Gueria’s body up, until he was holding Galo by the shoulders, bracing himself for every sharp thrust from Meis._ _

__Galo hiccuped as the cock in him also began to move, pummeling his insides once more. They were all completely thoughtless, their only goals were to chase that climax they all so desperately needed._ _

__With a loud whine, Galo came, the abuse on his prostate proving to be too much for his sensitive body. The gravity of him bouncing up and down on the black cock made the head of it slam directly into his sweetest spot, over and over and over again._ _

__Lio came soon after, shooting inside Galo by slamming himself as deep inside as possible, cumming deep in his guts. Galo honestly wasn’t really sure how that worked with the whole ‘flame armor covering Lio’s actual dick’ thing, but he wasn’t really in the right mindset to question that at the moment._ _

__The leader swept his hands over Galo’s body, then moved one to Gueira’s hair to roughly tug on it._ _

__That was it for Gueira, the rough treatment pushing him just hard enough to cum. Gueira was just close enough that, when he finally began to cum, a few spurts hit Galo in the face, which the firefighter instinctively licked up. After that visual, Meis couldn’t help but cum, pulling out quickly to paint stripes up Gueira’s back. The two slumped to the ground, resting to the side of Lio’s throne._ _

__As they all began to cool down and relax, Lio attempted to slide Galo off his cock so he could remove his armor without hurting the man. He pulled Galo up, only to make the head of his cock jam against Galo’s poor prostate once more. Galo gasped, jolting upright and whipping his head toward Lio._ _

__“Don’t,” he warned the blonde, though Lio just assumed it was because Galo must be sensitive and it hurt._ _

__“I just need to pull out, it’ll be quick,” Lio replied, tugging Galo up once more._ _

__“No, no- if you do that--” Galo basically squealed as Lio pulled him up another time. Suddenly, Galo began to squirt, the pale liquid splattering all over the ground below them. Galo pissed for a few seconds, his body spasming with every passing moment._ _

__Galo, who was now covering his red face with his hands, choked out, “I told you not tooo…'' before he slumped back onto Lio. All of his muscles were lax, and his eyes had fluttered shut._ _

__“Boss…” Gueira said, voice barely above a whisper, “I think he fainted.”_ _

__Lio could only stare at Galo’s face, completely shocked._ _

___I’m gonna own this himbo,_ Lio thought._ _

__And oh, he would._ _

__\------_ _

__A soft ringtone of a phone was what woke Galo up._ _

__With a rush, he sat up, panicked as he remembered what had happened. The fight, being stuck, the Burnish, getting fu--_ _

__But then he took in his surroundings, the familiar walls and trinkets. It was his apartment. From the pale green walls decorated with posters to the little pizza-themed gifts given to him by his friends in Burning Rescue. The hole in the wall Vinny had made over the years. How did he get here?_ _

__Galo was certain everything that had happened wasn’t a dream. All that had been too vivid, too _real_ , it couldn’t have just been in his head. But he had ended up in his apartment… and those Burnish he had met definitely didn’t know where he lived._ _

__Those Burnish… especially the one with the green hair. Galo _definitely_ didn’t make him up. He hoped, at least._ _

__Wait. Why would he hope that?_ _

__Maybe he should just accept it was a dream. Being used like that, filled up and passed around by three random men, being utterly humiliated like that, it was a terrible thing to happen. No one should have to go through that, and he definitely hadn’t, Galo concluded._ _

__It was a dream._ _

__His phone vibrated- another notification. Galo picked it up, turning it on to show his entire screen filled with notifications from the others at Burning Rescue. Was there an emergency right now? He scrambled to open his texts first- he’d call back if it was necessary._ _

__Aina had been the most recent to message him (and had messaged him the most), spamming him with texts if he was okay, where was he, anything to get in contact with him. Weird..._ _

__He switched to texts from Remi. Same idea, in fewer words. Same with Lucia, Ignis, and Varys. All of them saying they hadn’t seen him since yesterday._ _

__Finally, a single text from an unknown number._ _

__Unknown: See you again, Galo Thymos. Thanks for today._ _

__No._ _

__No way._ _

__Galo rushed up out of his bed, staggering a little. Aches ran up and down his body, muscles straining and screaming at him to lay back down. A headache set in, a pounding in the back of his head. Where did he keep his painkillers again? With a bit of effort, he wobbled across his apartment to the tiny bathroom, where he finally got a good look at himself in the mirror._ _

__Galo was shirtless, hair limp from the lack of fresh gel. His striking blue eyes stared back at him, taking in the rest of his reflection._ _

__Hickies, bite marks, bruises, all over his torso._ _

__And his arms. And his back. He checked and… his thighs and ass were covered in them too._ _

__No. It couldn’t- he didn’t… they had--_ _

__When Galo had confronted the Mad Burnish, he hadn’t expected this outcome. But he was definitely about to deal with consequences._ _

**Author's Note:**

> send me love letters on twitter @ lickylewd


End file.
